Detached to Emotional
by puppydoglove678
Summary: Rose has found herself in some trouble and is taken against her will by Kabuto. But, she doesn't fight it and becomes more of a alley to Lord Orochimaru. Will she prove herself to be useful to Orochimaru? Will she become more emotional? SakonxRosexUkon


**Detached to Emotional**

**I sat there, leaning against the damp bark of the tree. I stared at the ground listening to the rain pour, the leaves rustle from the wind, and thunder screaming into the sky. I had just escaped from the Flame Village's Mind Seekers who decided I wasn't useful and tried to end me. I watched only the ground as it soaked up the water. Then I heard something from behind me ,but I didn't not move my eyes. "Who is it? . . .I must warn you that I am not in a good mood."**

"**I assure you I'm not a threat." The voice chuckled. "Unless you have other plans." I finally move my attention to the voice. There stood a boy with glasses. He adjusted his glasses on his face and chuckled again. **

"**Then what do you want?" I shifted my body to ease the pain of my wounds. **

"**Oh you'll find out." He touched my shoulder and all of a sudden everything went black. . . . . . . .**

**I dreamt of someone carrying me. Someone who was . . . . chubby, should I say. The person next to me had six arms the other one next to me had red hair. The person in front with the guy with glasses was kind of blurry. I wonder…was it all a dream or was it real.**

**I finally started to wake. It was damp and cold. My eyes wondered around the room. There were other people in the room. Room. More like a hole in the wall. There was no door. Just a wide opening leading to a larger opening. I looked like a prison. I turned my attention back to the other people in the cell. **

"**Hey look. She's awake." One women said and crawled over to me. The others looked at me and stared. "Are you ok? You've been out for several hours."**

"**Yeah . . . . .Where am I?" I rubbed my shoulder and looked at the women.**

"**Your in Orochimaru's hideout. What's your name?" The women leaded up against the wall next to me.**

"**Rose. . .Rose Wolf. And who is Orochimaru?" **

"**I'll tell you who he is! He's a snake and a bastered! Trapping us here like lab rats." One guy ranted on. The women shook her head then looked outside the cell. She crawled over to the opening and peeked out. **

"**Quite. His top bodyguards are on patrol." She turned to look at the others. Everyone went quite. **

"**Top body guards?" I looked out the opening. "Why don't you just walk out and take them?"**

"**They're to strong. We wouldn't over power all of them. Not even with everyone here." She looked around to the other cells. "That's why there's no one out of the cells right now. They don't need to cage us." I looked down at the guards. The where like the ones in my dream.**

"**I think I'll say hi." I looked down at the guards and stood up.**

"**What! No!" I already walked out of the cell and jumped down to the ground floor. **

"**Hey! Get back in your cell you filth!" The girl with red hair said and tightened her fists. **

"**Hi." I said and walked closer to them. The girl swung at me with her fists. I easily dodged. The one with six arms made a net and threw it at me. I jumped over that. The "chubby" one threw his full body at me and I flipped over. Then the one that was blurry, now the one I know with grey hair went to punch me. I landed and grabbed his fist. We struggled trying to get the advantage of the other. "All I said. . .was hi." I continued to struggle with him until I smelt a weird almost gravely smell. The one with silver hair stopped and bowed. I turned to find a snake eyed man behind me with long hair. . . . .almost certain. This was Orochimaru. . . .**

"**Well well. A little mouse decided her cage was to small." The man licked his lip and moved his hand near his eye. Then he looked at the others and smiled. "Or maybe this little mouse can be more useful then I thought." The others shot there heads up.**

"**But my lord. We can no doubt handle ourselves." The chubby one said.**

"**Yeah. Besides. She would just get in the way." The red haired said. **

"**And what fun would it be if this girl would join?" Said the one with six arms. **

"**Enough. We will see how strong she is. Tomorrow you will bring her on your mission. Sakon. Since Kimimaro is else where. You will be in charge." He looked at the silver headed kid behind me.**

"**Yes my lord." He bowed his head lower.**

"**Have a nice evening." He patted my head and stared to walk off.**

"**Ok you pieces of filth! You can come out of your cells now!" The red haired girl yelled. I looked at all the people coming out of there cells. My state of calm was interrupted by someone grabbing my shirt.**

"**Listen you. Don't get any ideas. Your not one of us yet." The red head girl glared at me. I grabbed her arm and I got out of her grip.**

"**And you all would be?" I stood back to look at all of them. The chubby one stepped up first. **

"**Jirobo." He patted his stomach and then the six armed one stepped forward.**

"**Kidomaru." Then looked at the red haired girl.**

"**Tayuya." She looked away and glared at the other prisoners.**

"**And I am Sakon." He looked at me and pushed his hair out of his face. **

"**Nice to meet you all. Names Rose. . . .Rose Wolf." I looked at the prisoners. "Do have to sleep in the cell?" I looked around at all the cells. **

"**This brat!" Tayuya walked toward me ,but was stopped by Sakon. Sakon only grinned at me in amusement. **

" **Aren't you cocky." He moved his head to look at the cell. "No. You will sleep in one of our quarters tonight." He looked over to me and started to walk toward the exit. Then he turned back to me for a brief second. "Come on." I followed him and paused. I looked at his back to see what looked like a growth…no another head. This guy has two heads. I didn't dwell on it. **

"**How big is this place?" I asked as we entered yet another hallway. The others were walking right behind me. Sakon finally stopped and opened the door to a room. "You can rest in this room with Tayuya." **

"**What! Why does she have to stay in my room!!" Tayuya starred at Sakon with anger filled eyes. **

"**Oh but I thought you to were just such good friends. Why not your room? Good night you two." Sakon walked away chuckling and Kidomaru and Jirobo followed him. I watched them walk away then turned only to see Tayuya glaring at me. **

"**Come on you. Out of all the people, Orochimaru. . . . ." Tayuya went rambling on. She took out some extra sheets and laid them on the floor. I looked around. It was a bit bigger then the cells and a big warmer too. Everything seemed comfortable…other then the angry maiden Tayuya. She turned back to me and starred. **

"**You aren't very friendly." I sat on the sheets she laid out for me.**

"**Well I don't like cocky people like you." She turned and sat on her bed. I starred up at the ceiling.**

"**You wont even know I'm here." I turned and covered myself with a blanket.**

"**Yeah right." I ignored her. I stared up at the wall. I listened to the mice that snuck in from the cell rooms. Soon I was asleep. Tomorrow was suppose to bring a test for me. . . . .but I wasn't scared. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next morning**

**I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Tayuya shaking me. "Finally! God your one heavy sleeper. Your right about one thing. I never knew you were in my room. I tripped over you for gosh sake." She got up and motioned me to follow. I obeyed and followed her out into a set of hallways. Soon we were joined by Sakon and the rest of the boys. **

"**You girls sleep well?" Sakon chuckled and walked down another hallway. I followed and clamped my hand over Tayuya's mouth.**

"**Yes we did. We had a good time together." I said to mess with his head. I watched the other boys look at Tayuya. She merely nodded her head now knowing what was happening. **

"**Well isn't that a surprise. And I made a bet with Jirobo that you would strangle her the minute she spoke." Kidomaru smirked at me then looked at Jirobo. **

"**What did you bet?" I looked at him too. **

"**I bet that she would ring your neck as soon as you fell asleep." Jirobo looked down at me. Not only was he fat ,but he was tall too. **

"**Shut up you fatso." Tayuya screamed at Jirobo and the three of them got into an argument. As for me, I was paying attention to Sakon in front of me. He was separate from the others. Not paying any attention to the bickering. I just watched him. Trying to figure him out was a losing battle. **

"**Come on. We go on our mission now." Sakon walked outside and we all followed. **

"**What is the mission?" I listened to the birds. It's been awhile since I heard them. **

"**There's a village that was build at the bottom of two cliffs. Were gonna wipe it out." Kidomaru went on explaining stuff that I didn't need. I went on following. Soon we were half way there and the three got bored and decided to form a conversation group on the opposite side of the road. I walked behind Sakon. Honestly, I was looking at his other head. As the minutes went on I decided that I would find out. I drew my hand closer to the other head and moved the hair away. There was a face. Almost immediately after I got a good look of it, a hand came out of Sakon's back and grabbed my arm. The head opened its eyes and looked at me.**

"**Do you mind? I'm sleeping." the head starred at me. I starred right back ,but I wasn't scared. . . .I was interested. **

"**Who are you?" I drew my arm away. I looked over to Sakon who had turned his head to look at what was causing his head so much trouble. **

"**Oh alright." The head started to, in a way, separate from Sakon's body. He stretched himself then turned his newly discovered body towards me. "I am Ukon." **

"**Oh brother. Always so impatient." Sakon shook his head and turned to face me. I looked at the two. Twins, How appropriate. I looked at them both then heard Kidomaru yell to us.**

"**Look, there it is." Kidomaru pointed to the village down in the valley. I walked over to the cliff and looked down at it. Everyone started talking about how they could destroy the village without missing anyone or getting caught. I looked over at the other cliff and decided to take the mission into my own hands. There thinking to much on how to destroy the village and to focus more on the point that the village needs to go to. I raised my hands and used my aura. Soon both sides of the cliffs were shattered and crashed down to the village below. **

"**What the!" Everyone watched as the village below was crushed under rocks. Then they looked at me. I simply stared down at the village.**

"**There are no survivors." I looked over at them then started to walk back. This mission was the easiest to me. For my skills it was no trouble. We started heading back. Tayuya and the others softened up to me. They talked to me the whole time. Sakon on the other hand was still silent. When we got back Orochimaru wanted to see us. So we all went into a large room. **

"**I see your mission was a success." Orochimaru was looking at the wall in front of us. **

"**Yeah, and Rose did a good job." Jirobo bowed his head. I looked between the four of them then at Orochimaru. **

"**Is that so? Well then I guess its ok that I give you a little gift Rose." He turned to me and I looked up at him. I thought my heart stopped so I stood up. Next thing I knew his teeth was in my neck. I felt pain race threw my body. I fell to my knees and held the spot where he bit me. Even though he bit me a full minute ago I could still feel a wave a pain. I tried to calm myself ,but the pain was to much. I laid on the ground shaking from the pain. I saw only blurs try to come and help me ,but another blur stepped in front of them. **

"**Let her be. Come." All of the blurs left the room and it became dark. My eyes were open ,but I could see nothing. I tried to move my body ,but it only made things hurt more. I looked into the dark ibis of the room. There was nothing to look at ,but there were sounds. Dripping water on the walls. Then I saw blurry light and a shadow walk in. I couldn't stand the pain. I blacked out. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next Morning**

**I felt my head. It felt like the room was spinning and my body ached ,but nothing I couldn't just shrug off. I had remembered the other night. The pain that had waved over my body. But…there was that shadow. Who was that? I looked over to a counter next to the bed. There was a bowl with a towel coming from it. A wet towel. Who ever had came in had helped me threw the night. Who ever had come in and took care of me, I owe them my life. I sat up from the bed and got out from under the blanket. I tried to stand ,but my legs weren't listening. **

"**You shouldn't try to do so much after you just recovered." Sakon was standing in the door way watching me trying to stand up. **

"**. . . . .Right." I laid back down on the bed and looked at Sakon. I noticed his other head wasn't there. "Where's Ukon?"**

"**Training with Tayuya. I see you feel better." Sakon came into the room and took the seat next to the bed.**

"**Yeah…." I looked at the bowl of water on the table again. **

"**If you want me to put the towel on your head again. Your gonna have to lay back down." Sakon had his arms crossed and his eyes closed giving a odd smirk. **

"**Wait. You're the one who took care of me?" I starred at Sakon with wide eyes. **

"**No thank you?" He opened one eye. He couldn't believe the disrespect I just showed.**

"**Sorry. I just thought…I thought you thought I was a annoyance." I looked at my hands that were in gloves that I had on the other day. **

"**Personally I thought we should have just left you on the ground. Though that would have been rude. Wouldn't it?" Ukon leaned at the entrance looking at Sakon and me. **

"**I'm glad to know you have manners." I looked away from Sakon and Ukon. I wonder why I was acting so shy around them.**

"**No reward?" Ukon said stubbornly as Sakon chuckled.**

"**I have nothing to give to you." I fixed my eyes at the corner of the room, not looking at the twins.**

"**We don't want much. Just one thing for each of us." Sakon said politely as possible. **

"**What would that be?" I said and closed my eyes. Soon enough, I felt hot lips pressing against mine. My eyes grew wide seeing as Sakon, the emotionless two-headed stone in our group, was kissing me. He let the kiss fade and smiled. **

"**That's all." Sakon liked his lips as if they might still hold my taste on them. Next, Ukon came up and kissed me as well. As the two twins left the room with there rewards clinging on there lips, I noticed Tayuya walk in almost a few minutes after.**

"**Those two freaks. They were to busy licking their lips to even notice I was standing right there. You ok?" Tayuya said with a crossed smile.**

"**Strangely. I feel kind of. Emotional." I was ready to wipe my lips before I started having mixed feelings. I was thinking of licking them clean instead.**

**The END**


End file.
